


Unforgettable night

by LifelessFangirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, One shot?, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifelessFangirl/pseuds/LifelessFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You keep remembering details of last night, how you danced with him. But is that all you did...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is my first fanfiction here, my mother tongue isn't English so please keep that in your mind.<br/>It's really short i know, but should I continue it...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable night

It was cold spring morning as i woke up to the sound of birds. I stretched my arms tiredly as I tried to remember what happened last night. I remembered his pale face, his handsome smile and of course his bright blue eyes. Last night felt like a dream, it was too good to be true. "Is it only my wild dream..." I mumbled to myself. No it can't be, because I remember his touch. How his hands ran through my hair as we danced around the dining hall.  
He is amazing dancer, what else could you expect from the prince? But why did he pick me to share a dance with him? I mean I'm only a servant, so why me?  
I stood up reluctantly from my small bed as I sighed dreamily "I'm willing to give anything for another dance with him." I glanced to the mirror on my wall to notice something odd about myself "bitemarks...?" My neck is full of them which made me really confused so I moved closer to the mirror to make sure that I wasn't just hallucinating.

"No.... Im not imagining this...." Then I remembered everything. How I drank too much and how he, as a gentleman helped me to my room. But as we arrived to my room he didn't leave, no, instead of leaving he pushed me to my bed. I remembered how his teeth danced around my skin. I remembered how I whined in pleasure as he nibbled my shoulders playfully. Remembering every small detail of that night made me blush.  
"I think I will share another dance, or even more with prince Legolas"  
\--  
Do you want to read what happened that night......?


End file.
